Numerous containers for storing beverages, foods and various other products are known. Nevertheless, there remains an unmet need for providing containers to that serve to eat or drink food or beverages, and also to provide for easy transport of food and beverages if the food or beverages are partially consumed.
In particular, there is a need for providing a self-contained container with a cover that allows for easy transport of food and beverage after the food or beverage is partially consumed.
It is an object of the present invention to achieve this unmet need.